


The Day Loki Made Pudding

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki makes pudding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Loki Made Pudding

Tony stared with confusion at his aproned friend in the kitchen. "Loki, what are you doing?"

"Making pudding."

"Why?"

"...Because I like pudding?" He looked at him like it was obvious.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You do realize we could just go out and get more, right?"

"But why? We clearly have pudding right here, as you can see because I am making it."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I mean that you didn't have to. You could have just told me and we could have gone out to get some."

"Where's the love?"

Tony snorted. "It's pudding, not science."

"Science is love?"

"It is to me." Tony said with a shrug.

"Then pudding is love to me." He went back to his task.

Tony pouted and hugged him from behind. "I thought I was your love."

"Hrmmm….In a sense. But pudding is my true love."

Tony huffed. "Mean."

Loki worked around Tony's arms. "That's what you bargained for, right?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I was duped into thinking you would be nicer."

"Duped." Loki mused on the strange new word and laughed inwardly at the curiosity of midgardian language.

"Mhm." Tony hummed before nuzzling his neck. Loki touched the mixer to tony's nose, leaving pudding on his face. Tony's eyes crossed as he tried to see the pudding before looking at Loki. "You're licking this off."

"How? How did I know that was not the correct response?" He licked his thumb and haphazardly removed the stain.

"It was." Tony whined. "It was teasing and you were supposed to react by licking it off afterwards."

Loki's head tilted slightly. "What do you mean afterwards? Are you insinuating something?"

Tony sighed before dipping his finger in the mix, wiping it on Loki's nose, then licking it off. "Like that."

"Okay," he wiped his face, "So, no, then. You weren't insinuating anything. You could have just said. But that's okay."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Was I supposed to be?"

"No." He went back to his work. Tony huffed before placing his head back on Loki's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, watching the god work. "This pudding…" He paused to finish beating, "Is for my brother."

Tony looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Nah. He only eats pop-tarts. He'll give it right back. But I have to try, right? He's getting fat."

Tony laughed. "I knew there was a deeper meaning." There was a light groaning sound as Thor stretched in the other room. He walked out shamelessly without a shirt. Tony looked with wide eyes and accidentally pulled out some of his hair. Loki shot Tony a look before tapping the back of his head with a spoon. Tony gave a sheepish look before kissing Loki's cheek lightly.

"BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU MAKING?"

"Breakfast, maybe? I thought this might work." He extended a bowl.

Thor looked at it. "THIS IS NOT MY TARTS OF POP! WHAT IS THIS OFFENSE?!"

"Brother, please. Look at yourself. You need to eat. Food."

"TARTS OF POP ARE FOOD!" Loki looked at Tony and took the bowl back. He flirted with the idea of putting more of it on his dear friend, but decided against it.

Tony looked at Thor. "Just try it, Point Break. Pudding is good. Like coffee."

"You gave him coffee?"

Tony held up his hands in surrender. "One time thing."

"ARE YOU SURE, MAN OF IRON?!" Thor looked at the bowl suspiciously.

"Sure of the fact as I am a billionaire." Tony gave a grin that would melt the hearts of most girls that saw it. Loki rolled his eyes. Thor stared and started to smile despite himself, causing Loki to make a spoon hit the back of his head magically. Tony winked at Loki while Thor continued to stare at the pudding in contemplation.

"Eat it or don't." With that, Loki walked to the couch. He waited rather impatiently for Tony to join him. Tony quickly scurried after him while Thor picked up a spoon.

"Let's see, here," Loki mumbled as he flipped the TV on. Tony stirred and tried to get to a comfortable position.

"What about that one cartoon you like?" Tony murmured as he snuggled close to the god.

Loki made a face. "Cartoon?"

"Regular Show."

"How did you-?" He looked at Tony and arched his eyebrows upward.

"Thor told me."

"BROTHER, CAN WE WATCH THE LITTLE PONIES?!" Thor boomed as he came skipping out with the bowl of pudding. Loki frowned and refused to say anything.

Tony ignored Thor and looked at Loki. "What's wrong? Did you not want me to know?"

Loki stuck out his lip, "No, but-" He allowed himself to go silent again before turning to My Little Pony.

Tony raised an eyebrow to Thor. "Hey, Point Break, why don't you go watch it in your room?"

"VERY WELL!" Thor pranced off, eating the pudding happily.

Tony snatched the remote from Loki and turned it to Regular Show. "There."

"Oh how kind." He put his head on Tony's shoulder and watched with concealed glee.

Tony kissed the side of his head. "You're welcome." He smirked slightly before falling silent as he watched as well.


End file.
